This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a quick connector coupling having a passive transmitter capable of providing verification that the coupling has been properly connected.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and sealingly retained in a female connector body, are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male member and female connector body of a quick connector coupling together.
One type of retention mechanism involves use of a retainer inserted through slots formed in the exterior of the connector body. Beams extending through the slots are poised between the male member upset and the rearward surfaces defining the slots, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling. Due to the physical appearance of such retainers, they are referred to in the trade as “horseshoe” retainers.
Another type of retention mechanism involves the use of a retainer disposed within the connector body. The retainer has load-bearing members extending between a radial face formed within the connector body and an enlarged upset formed on the male member, thereby securing the male member within the connector body.